


Робеспьер представлял себе это так часто

by alien_muse



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, someone was doing too much thinking and too little action
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Робеспьер представлял себе это так часто, что ему казалось, случись это в реальности, он бы не удивился.





	Робеспьер представлял себе это так часто

Робеспьер представлял себе это так часто, что ему казалось, случись это в реальности, он бы не удивился.

Он представлял себе, как на собрании Конвента Сен-Жюст сядет рядом и, будто невзначай, коснется его руки. Оставит ее там, притворяясь, что не замечает прикосновения.

Он представлял, как Антуан украдкой касается своим коленом его, а он, Робеспьер, делает вид, будто это ничего не значит и просто случайность. А потом он будет делать так снова и снова, настолько часто, что не заметить это будет уже невозможно, но он все еще будет уверен, что его выходка с коленом - умный способ украсть прикосновение.

Он представлял себе, как однажды ночью, после долгой работы Сен-Жюст будет смотреть на него, мечтать о нем, скрывая это, листая бумаги, буквы на которых не складываются в слова, и прятать взгляд обратно, как только ему покажется, что Максимильен заметил, что его внимание приковано вовсе не к письмам.

Он представлял, как Сен-Жюст лежит на его кровати, повернувшись спиной, и засыпает, слушая, как Робеспьер работает, фантазируя о том, как Робеспьер, тоже уставший, ложится с ним рядом на этой узкой постели.

Он представлял, как они работают вместе, и Антуан борется с желанием поправить рыжую прядь, выбившуюся из-под парика, и когда он наконец сдается и делает это, получается с такой агрессивной нежностью, что Максимильен даже не знает, что и думать. Он отшатывается.  
Он представляет, как Сен-Жюст кладет ладонь на его предплечье, и она лежит там, теплая и тяжелая, и Антуану приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на том, о чем говорит Робеспьер, и не думать о том, чтобы встать чуть ближе и провести ладонью сверху вниз.

Он представляет, как Сен-Жюст смотрит на его шею; на его бедра; на его икры. И Робеспьеру стоит больших усилий не думать об Антуане, когда он выбирает одежду для выступления на Конвенте. Когда Робеспьер ловит взгляд Сен-Жюста на своем теле, он отводит глаза и делает вид, что ничего не заметил.

Он представлял, как после речи, которая проходит блестяще, Сен-Жюст завлекает его в один из темных коридоров, прижимает к стене, наклоняется и целует, долго, с восхищением и наслаждением.

Он представлял, как Сен-Жюст встречает его взгляд в один из моментов и улавливает в нем согласие и взаимность, которой там нет, как он склоняется быстро, не думая, ничего вокруг не замечая, и неловко прижимается своим телом к его. Когда Антуан касается его бедром, подходя к бумагам, Робеспьер переходит на другую сторону стола, молясь Верховному Существу, чтобы это не было так заметно.

Последней ночью было холодно, жестко и больно. Но это все-таки была последняя ночь перед их смертью, и они знали это; поэтому, даже будь они в тепле мягкой постели, они не сомкнули бы глаз, проживая последние часы в сознании.

Они сидели рядом, чуть-чуть согревая друг друга теплом своих тел. Они не говорили. О чем можно было говорить? Они потерпели поражение. Революция была обречена.

Осталась только одна последняя вещь, которую Робеспьер хотел бы сделать, одна последняя вещь, которую он еще мог успеть. Он взял Сен-Жюста за руку. 

Рука была холодной.

Антуан вздрогнул, будто очнувшись ото сна, открыл глаза и встретил уверенный взгляд, взгляд, в котором не было уже места для сомнений и тревог. 

Все отступило. Все было бессмысленно. 

Пальцы Робеспьера рисовали круги на коже Антуана: медленные, нежные, спокойные движения. 

В глазах Сен-Жюста читался вопрос, Максимильен сплел их руки в ответе.

Им показалось, что они поняли друг друга, два человека в этой бесконечной вселенной, и они думали друг о друге, не смея тратить бесценные мгновения на мысли о конце, который все равно придет.   
Мечту о бесконечном неслучившемся, вот что Робеспьер смог предложить своему Флорелю в их единственную и последнюю ночь.


End file.
